Disloyal
by EmilyOrangges
Summary: Jealousy can be an ugly thing. Human!Stuck. May include most of the Homestuck characters.
1. Chapter 1

"You're still with that fucking chick?" Sollux asked with suprisement drenched in his tone.

"Look she isn't that bad," Karkat, "Unlike your lisp."

"Hey shut the fuck up," Sollux defended, "Those fucking classes aren't helping at all."

"Then why the hell do you go to them?"

"That isn't what we were talking about," Sollux tried to change the subject, "It was about your crazy ass girlfriend."

"Like your girlfriend is any better," Karkat mumbled while playing with his peanut butter and chocolate shake.

Sollux took a sip of his apple berry shake. "I never thought of you going after someone like her." He slipped a smug smile.

Karkat avoided his gaze, "Look I'll pay for the shakes and everything if you just drop the whole fucking thing."

"Aw shit, Karkat's paying for my 2 dollar shake," Sollux mocked.

"Fine! Pay for your own fucking shake, I'm leaving." He swung his black drawstring backpack over his shoulder.

"Cool it KK," Sollux tried to persuade, "I was just kidding."

Karkat sat back down, but didn't say a word.

"We're still friends right?" he asked.

"Of course asshat."

"Cool," Sollux sighed.

* * *

Their friendly conversation quickly took a turn down angry fruits. They both entered a serious argument about how watermelons were superior to pears.

"You're so fucking retarded!" Karkat's temple pulsed, "Pear's taste like bland ape shit!"

"KK you're acting like a mental 2 year old," Sollux backed, "Pear's are good when they're ripe and any other time."

"Watermelons are a fucking gift from Jegus himself!" Karkat spat.

"They taste like sugary pink pieces of shit," Sollux hissed.

Their colorful wordplay attracted the attention of the waitress cleaning off tables, "Excuse me sirs," they turned to her, "Could you please keep it down?" Sollux and Karkat broke away from their argument to face the waitress.

"Check this out KK, she thinks we're too loud."

"You're pretty full of yourself," Karkat directed his stark tone at her. "Thinking _we're _the ones causing a scene."

"No," she flustered, "It's not that at all." She shook her head.

"Come one Sollux we're busting out," Karkat motioned for his friend to get up.

"Finally," Sollux grinned.

As the two left the small Milkshake shop they had many heads turning.

"Fuck," Karkat stopped.

"What is it?" Sollux asked.

"Forgot to pay." Karkat reached into his pocket and ran back into the store.

* * *

"Damn idiot," Sollux sighed. He leaned up ageist the brick wall and pulled his phone out. Barely getting in a few seconds of programing in, a petite tan girl sauntered up to Sollux.

"Hey!" she chimes. Sollux tore his eyes from his phone to steal a glace from the perky girl.

Her fuchsia tinted eyes glow, her lips glossed over with pink lipgloss, and even her slightly flashy jewelry make for an adorable girl. She look's likes she's the same age as Sollux.

"Um," Sollux pauses, "Hey." She shuffles to his side, her long brown beachy waves bouncing.

"My name's Feferi, mind if you tell me your name?"

Sollux pulls at his collar, "It's Sollux."

"Sollux," she tries out the unfamiliar name on her tongue. "Sollux Sollux Sollux!"

"Hey cut it out," he looks around them, "You're too damn loud."

"Ok," she calms herself down, "I'll stop being a retard for a second and tell you, you're really cute."

Sollux can't come up with any kind of respond. He stood there in a flushed silence.

"So?" She tips her heels forward.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna ask for my ID?"

"I'm not selling you any drugs. Why would I need it?"

"Are you saying you don't have a glubbing Trollian account?" Feferi crossed her arms across her chest and pouted her lips out.

"Why didn't you just say that," he passed her his phone, "Just put yours in."

Feferi took the phone in her tiny hands and they tapped away her account name.

"There we go," she handed the phone back to Sollux. "Make sure you text me," she was already a few feet away, it looked like she was in a hurry, "See ya!"

Karkat came out of the store only a few seconds after the encounter.

"Did you just?"

"Dude I think I just got a girls number."

"What about the girlfriend you already have?" Karkat's left eye twitched, "You know? The one you're always together with? The one whose dealt with your bullshit for half a year?"

"Don't worry, I'd never do anything behind AA's back."

"You better hope you fucking don't," Karkat warned, "Remember that guy that was after Aradia for a while?"

"Like I'd fucking forget," Sollux scorned.

"If you screw things up here with that bubbly chick you screw everything up," he threw his arms up for an added effect. Sollux dismissed Karkat's ranting with a flick of his wrist.

Before Karkat could continue beating Sollux up, a beeping in Karkat's pocket reminded him to go home to try to get in a few hours of Rom Coms.

"You finally leaving for those stupid ass movies?" Sollux said.

"They're not stupid," Karkat looked down at his feet, "Besides-" he stops in his sentence and decides not to finish.

"Whatever you say," Sollux shrugged. Karkat walked out of the mall only after they shared a fist bump.

* * *

Karkat looked up at the sky as he pushed open the twin glass doors. He felt a snowflake touch his nose. "Oh great," he muttered. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Karkat made his way over to his car. Karkat grasped the door handle on it and pulled forcefully. To his luck it came off. "Fucking great."

Karkat walked over to the passenger side and opened that door. Thankfully it didn't break. Starting up the car he drove all the way home. Only a 24 mile drive.

"Finally fucking home," Karkat echoed throughout his apartment.

"Jegus legging's you took forever," someone else yelled back. Karkat's blood froze at the sound of someone's voice who he didn't recognize. He slowly put down his backpack and picked up the baseball bat from behind his recliner. Karkat's paranoia had driven him to hiding a few weapons throughout the house. The stories of rape and murder on TV were what gave Karkat his unease. He crawled up the stairs with a baseball bat clenched tightly in his hands.

Karkat gulped nervously as he approached one of the only bedrooms in his apartment. The TV was blaring some kind of Cop drama and the sound of potato chips being eaten loudly echoed through the room. He saw a pair of legs crossed over the foot of his bed. Though, the face and body of the intruder was still a mystery.

As Karkat moved closer he raised the bat higher and higher over his head. He inched closer and closer to the bed until he had the perfect moment to attack the intruder.

"Ahhh!" Karkat screamed bloody murder.

"Karkat!" The semi-innocent suspect shrieked.

Karkat finally got a look at her. His girlfriend. Terezi Pyrope.

His racing heart was somewhat calmed at the thought that it was someone he was familiar with. The grip he had on the metal baseball bat had loosed dramaticly and it slipped from his grasp. The bat landed with a loud **thud** on Terezi.

"Shit," Terezi groaned.

"Shit," Karkat agreed.

* * *

**I'm a terrible person and I wanted to mess with the feelings of fictional characters. So after watching a few Korean dramas, I needed to write something with lots of emotion and mainly jealousy. Cause it turns everyone on. I have a vague idea of where this story is going, but not sure how to deal with characters. So if there's a pairing you want me to ruin, please send it in3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_its sharp and its through a bird and its a sword _  
_end of story! - Jade Harley_

* * *

"Karkat why the hell would you keep weapons like a metal baseball bat around your apartment?" Terezi asked him as she held a hot water pack on her stomach.

"I-I don't know. I guess it's because of all that shit that comes on the TV. I mean you see shit like 'Woman raped in font of child 48 time' or 'Innocent Karkat killed by assassination while relaxing and watching The Notebook," Karkat rambled.

"And you thought I was one? Jegus Karkat, I left you a text message on Trollian," Terezi explained, exhaust heavy in her voice.

"Like hell you did," Karkat defended. "I guess if I check my messages I'll see something explaining why the everlasting fuck you were in my apartment."

"Try it," Terezi growled. His constant defense was getting to her, not to mention he dropped a bat on her.

Karkat grunted in agreement. He began patting his left pocket looking for his phone. Nothing. A wave of panic washed over him. _It's just in your other pocket._ He told himself quickly. Again nothing. The wave of panic became an overwhelming tsunami that destroyed everything in sight.

Karkat's mind raced with tireless explanations of why his phone wasn't in his pocket. _Car? No. Mall? I don't have a fucking clue._

"Did you leave it at where ever you and Sollux were?" Terezi guessed.

"I don't know. Fuck I'm sorry Terezi," Karkat said at the realization of how much of a dick he was acting like.

"There's no need to be. It's just another quirk I love about you," Terezi said nonchalantly.

Karkat bit back a gasp. How could she say things like that so casually? He looked away, a feeble attempt at hiding his blush.

"Now could you hand me my laptop? I gotta check something," she asked. Karkat nodded and shuffled over to get it for her.

"Thanks Karkles," she teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Karkat yelled as he left down to his kitchen. Maybe a sandwich could cheer her up?

* * *

Terezi logged into Trollian to check her messages. Nothing too new, except this one from a super cool guy. The bright hue of red was easily seen, even with her failing eyesight. She might not be able to make the letter out as easily anymore but having color made it easier.

turntechGodhead **[TG]** began pestering gallowsCalibrator **[GC]**

TG: tz im having emotional fuckups

GC: 1 D1DNT 3V3N KNOW TH4T YOU H4D 3MOT1ONS

TG: yeah i know im the cool kid with no fucking emotions but this time i think i really fucked up someone else

GC: D4V3

GC: DO NOT T3LL M3 YOUR S1ST3R 1S TOT4LLY PR3GGO

TG: ew what?

TG: no no none of that shit

TG: i think i screwed up so bad its like when youre making a built it yourself bookshelf and youre using a power drill and screw up like i did and cut off your hand

GC: 1 D1DNT 3V3N L4UGH 4T YOUR W31RD JOK3 TH1S T1M3

TG: yeah i know

TG: bookshelf jokes lead you nowhere

TG: the worst cliché in the bookshelf

GC: D1DNT YOU H4V3 4 PO1NT B3FOR3 :?

TG: yeah I think I did

TG: so you know how me and rose had a thing before?

TG: you know what fuck it

TG: its weird talking about relationship shit with anyone

GC: TH3N DONT

GC: L1V3 TH3 R3ST OF YOUR COOL DUD3 L1F3 W1TH NO TOUCH1NG BOOBS

TG: you know what a boob is?

GC: D4V3 PL34S3

GC: 1 KNOW M4NY TH1NGS

TG: anyways she finally called back and I was pretty damn happy

TG: and I guess that was all I was worried about?

GC: D4V3 TH4T W4S SUCH 4 W4ST3 OF CL1M4T1C BU1LDUP

TG: dont care

TG: im not gonna be apart of some kids shitty drama

TG: later

turntechGodhead **[TG]** ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator **[GC]**

* * *

Dave sat at his computer for a while before realizing he acted like a complete idiot in front of Terezi. _Fuck, I thought I did fuck up something? What was that all about? I should've spent that time talking to Rose instead of slapping dicks with Terezi. _

Dave straightened himself up and stood up to go to his beloved iPhone.

"Wait, I can't do this," Dave said aloud.

Rose had been like a sister to him for the longest time. And finding out their guardians had a nice little fling it felt even weirder. A few sloppy makeout sessions had given him a false hope that he'd found something in them. Dave sat down in front of his phone and challenged it to a staring contest. The idea of calling her was still fresh. "I can't do this," Dave decided. _I'll never have the balls to do it._

* * *

But the sudden call of someone gave him a moronic shock. He looked down at the name flashing on the tiny screen was one he was defiantly familiar with.

"Jade?"

"Oh Dave! I didn't think you'd pick up, but I'm in town for the summer and thought maybe I'd give you a call," Jade cheered.

"In town? Like in the real world?"

"C'mon Dave my island is the real world."

"Sure, maybe to a buncha stray coconuts and a few stowaways."

"Well I'm going out with Tavros and Feferi later, I thought maybe you'd want to come along later too?" Jade asked.

Dave took in the question like it was his lifeline. Maybe it was a confession of her ever burning love for his smoldering body. Or just a friend asking him to hang. Maybe he was just over-analyzing the situation.

"Yeah I guess I can make the time," Dave scoffed, though he really was happy to see an old friend again.

"Sweet! I'll meet you at your house and we can go together." You could practically hear Jade smiling through the phone.

"Go together where?"

Jade paused. "Arcade?" she responded questioning herself.

"Alright. See ya."

"Yeah see ya!"

Dave hung up.

"She seemed happy to be in the presence of Mr Ladies-love-my-dick."

"Dear god please don't anyone hear that." Dave pleaded to no one.

* * *

**I updated this story first since I had a review. And I really with I could've gone in with Rose and Dave's relationship. I loved them together in act 1, 2, and 3. And I apologize if Dave seemed a little out of character. He noticed also. I really wanna make a perfect couple everyone loves and then destroy them3 Any ideas? Well, don't be afraid to leave reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

"AA?" Sollux called out.

Nothing.

"AA?" he tried again.

Sollux thought of actually getting up and looking for his girlfriend. But he considered otherwise when his computer gave a little beep. Maybe she left already?

"AA?" he tried one more time.

"Sollux?"

There she was.

Wait, that isn't your girlfriend.

It's Terezi.

* * *

"TZ, how the hell did you get in here!"

"Relax Sollux, Aradia had a thing with Vriska. She asked me to watch you for the day in case you have any headaches or something," Terezi explained.

"A thing so important she didn't have the nerve to tell me about it?" He hissed under his breath.

"I guess so, she didn't tell me too much about it either. I can ask Vriska about it later though if you really want to know."

"You know what? I don't need this shit. I won't have any kind of headache bad enough to need some blind chick help me out," Sollux said with annoyance high in his voice.

"She was worried enough to ask me to help you out for today," Terezi said not making eye contact. Not that she would know well enough where to look.

"Maybe she didn't have to? I'd be perfectly fucking fine if I had this whole day to me, myself and my laptop." With that he turned to face his laptop once more.

"So you'd be fine here even without me?"

"Woah look, something that actually makes some fucking sense."

Sollux expected her to walk out as soon as he said that.

"Fine. I guess I'll just watch TV downstairs," she shrugged.

"Wait, you aren't leaving?"

"Nope and not planning on it. I gave Aradia my word that I'd be here to watch you," she chuckled.

"How exactly are you gonna watch me when you're blind?"

* * *

Sollux waited for a snappy response. He heard nothing again except for the sound of someone falling down the stairs.

"Fuck!" he cursed and jumped out of his chair to check what happened.

She was lying at the bottom of the stairs with her arms trying to lift herself up.

Sollux ran down the stairs as fast as he could, trying not to fall down and make a bigger mess. He bent down besides her to help her up. Terezi looked as normal as usual but her movements were dazed and somewhat jerky. "Ugh," she held her hand against her forehead as she felt Sollux help her up.

"Shit, TZ are you alright?" he asked out of habit. Of course she wasn't peachy fucking keen.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Don't worry about me."

"What do you mean don't worry? Of course I'm gonna be fucking worried! You're a pretty great friend for what its worth," he said without taking a breath.

"Sollux, breathe," she groped for his shoulders and gripped them tightly to keep him steady and herself.

"And you didn't leave even after all that nasty crap I said about you and Aradia. TZ promise me you won't leave?"

"I'm not dying Sollux. I just fell down the damn stairs," Terezi tried to reassure him as she chuckled a little bit. "It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me."

* * *

After that he had calmed down and lead Terezi down to where she could lay down.

"Do you want anything? Like an ice pack or some water?"

"Nope."

Sollux stood alone in his kitchen as he bit his lip and wondered what he could do for her.

"Sollux."

"Yeah?"

"Aradia should be here in half an hour."

Sollux walked back to sit down next to Terezi with a glass of water.

"Do you have a headache?" Terezi asked with a bit of urgency.

"It's nothing. I'm just kinda frustrated," he tried to explain. "So I have a small one, I guess."

* * *

Terezi nodded for him to go on.

"Aradia leaves me for one day and she thinks that I need a babysitter and then I end up taking care of you, which was kinda cool for me to take care of someone," Sollux paused to take a sip of water, "I like her and all, but I really wish she had more faith in me."

He felt a hand on his head as soon as he finished.

"Shoosh," was all she said. Soon enough her hand started moving throughout his carefully combed hair and let out an occasional shoosh. The feeling of having someone pat you as they shooshed you was a lot more calming than most would think. After a while Sollux completely forgot all about his headache. Soon after that he forgot about everything and fell right asleep.

Terezi could hear his breathing slow and she moved so that he could lay down to sleep.

* * *

As soon as he was seated comfortably, Terezi gave Aradia a quick message asking her how much longer she'd be. She responded with saying another 2 hours at the most. Terezi only sighed.

She was sitting on a wooden chair that Sollux had brought into the living room. Terezi thought about taking a small nap also, with nothing else to do now that he's fast asleep. She quickly thought better of it when she heard some loud knocking at the door. She flinched slightly and makes a beeline to the door to get them to be quiet. Last thing anyone needs is for Sollux to wake up angry and frustrated again.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, poking her head out the door.

"Terezi, it's me."

"Karkat?"

"Yes, now let me in," he commanded.

"I can't let you do that, Karkat."

"Cut the bullshit. It's pouring out."

"Sollux is asleep, I don't want to wake him up just yet," she whispered furiously.

"Sorry. But can you just let me in already? I'm gonna be stuck with a cold for the rest of forever."

Terezi just nods as Karkat walks in with a wet sweater. "Gross," he muttered as he lifted his sweater from his chest. The water make it stick on uncomfortably and he wanted to get out of it quick.

* * *

"Hey, do you have anything I could wear?" he asked somewhat quieter than his 'normal' voice.

"I don't think so, maybe Sollux does though," she suggested.

Karkat was about to refuse the idea before Terezi grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs into Sollux's room.

"You guys feel like the same size," Terezi thought carefully as she shuffled through different shirts that hung lazily in his closet.

Karkat was already peeling his sweater off and didn't hear Terezi mumble to herself.

"Ah Ha!" she cried out softly. "Perfection."

"What in the name of hell is this?" Karkat asked as his voice cracked from embarrassment.

"Whats wrong with it? It smelled nice."

"Can you just put that piece of shit for a shirt away?" he pleaded.

"Karkat I put my most of my valiant effort into picking out this one perfect shirt. Would it kill you to wear this in the meantime?"

"But-"

"Karkat," she warned.

He didn't argue anymore with Terezi as he snatched the shirt away. Once he had it on, Karkat looked at himself in the mirror that hung above the Sollux's nightstand.

"I look like a goddamn tool," he muttered to himself.

"You'll live, besides that shirt was a personal gift."

Karkat turned to face Terezi. "From who?"

"I think her name was Meenah," Terezi tried.

"Of fucking course."

The putrid yellow shirt was sporting a beautiful image in the chest that was ment for a 6 year old. There were 4 bees chasing each other in a fashion that was too cute for anyone's mental sake. No one had ever seen Sollux wear the shirt since Meenah gave it to him during Gristmas. Meenah thought that since Mituna loved it that Sollux would love it just as much.

"It's cute, I think." Terezi laughed as Karkat tugged angrily at the hem. "You only have to wear it for today anyways."

* * *

_Criiiiick_

"I think Aradia's home," Terezi said excitedly as soon as she heard the door. She rushed out of the room and bounced down the stairs to greet Aradia. Karkat followed suit, only a little slower.

"Aradia!" Terezi cheered quietly.

"Took you long enough to get here," Karkat scowled.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Where's Sollux?"

"He's asleep on the couch. Lucky bastard." Karkat pointed in his direction.

"Asleep? Thank you Terezi. Sorry that you had to spend your day doing this," Aradia apologized with a tired expression.

"No problem," she flashed a toothy smile.

"What the hell am I then?" Karkat mumbled sounding like a jealous little kid.

"Thank you too Karkat," Aradia beamed.

"Alright then, lets go Terezi," Karkat decided after hearing what he wanted to hear.

Terezi only laughed at Karkat's childlike attitude but stopped soon after seeing Aradia give Terezi a little wink.

She was sure she'd be online tonight.

* * *

**I should be reborn as a slug. Last chapter made me want to bury myself underground. **

**Also, the drama stuff will be here, soon, maybe, hopefully, I want. **

**Feel free to leave reviews. Makes sure that people are reading this and also makes me feel fuzzy inside**


End file.
